Boss Rush
The Boss Rush is a challenge unique to the main game mode in FNaFb2. Like the name implies, it's a marathon of multiple bosses that must all be defeated in a row, without time to recover. It can be accessed in any difficulty as long as you have taken out all cameras and recruited Withered Freddy. The other party members are not needed, but are recommended. When these requirements are met, a crystal will appear in Parts/Service. Interacting with it will ask for a password that can only be seen in the credits. The password in question is: rd4fd. Once you input it the Boss Rush will start. Rules You have to beat 20 battles in a row to win. Losing any of them will cause a game over, like usual. During these fights, all party members have their attack reduced by 75%. This is not your base ATK stat, but rather the base and weapons ATK stat combined that are reduced by that percentage. While the game claims you will be capped at level 1, it doesn't actually reduce or limit your level in any way during the Boss Rush. All fights are done with your whole team from the start, even the ones that are meant to fight or start alone in the story. After each battle you win, the game will give you the choice to keep fighting or stopping. Any EXP, tokens, and items you obtain during the Boss Rush will be kept even if you leave. If you manage to win all 20 fights, you will be asked one last time if you want to continue. Saying no will exit like any other time, while saying yes will count the Boss Rush as complete, which will also make you exit, but will activate the switch that keeps track of you beating it, which counts towards unlocking the Dragon Dildo F and fighting a secret boss later on. Either way, once you end the Boss Rush, you will be teleported back to Parts/Service. Battles All bosses are ones you can find outside of this challenge. They keep their same stats, attacks and backup. Each one also uses its respective music. The bosses, in this order, are: #Main Hall Protection Hat #Party Room Protection Hat #Kid's Cove Protection Hat #Office Protection Hat #Splash Woman #Show stage camera #Game room camera #Prize corner camera #Main hall camera #Parts/service camera #Party Room 3 Camera #Party Room 4 Camera #Party Room 1 Camera #Party room 2 camera #Kid's Cove Camera #Left Vent Camera #Right Vent Camera #Office camera #The Puppet #The Second Puppet Trivia *In earlier versions of the game, all battles had a remix of Oppression from Cave Story by Akineko as their background music. *The crystal to enter the Boss Rush also appears in the Q scenario, but when asked if you want to enter it both options are "no". Interestingly, the text states your attack will be reduced to a 25% of its actual value, rather than 50%. Category:FNaFb2 Category:Secrets Category:Bosses